Magic of the Fire Dragon
by AngelicChan6
Summary: Betrayal and pain were all in the past, with the Vongola. Now Tsunayuki, or Yuki is with the Fairy Tail Guild in Fiore, Italy, hanging out with her friends, and teammate, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and her adoptive brother Natsu. But what if her past starts to haunts her? Vongola vs. Fairy Tail! Allx Fem27 Warning: yuri(?), cursing. INSPIRED BY MIA HEARTENT'S: DRAGON'S SKY!
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Pain

Chapter 1: Betrayal and Pain

_*Ba-thump*_

_*SMACK!*_

_*Ba-thump*_

_*Shiiing*_

_*Ba-thump*_

_*STAB!*_

_*Ba-thump*_

_*BANG*_

_*Splat!*_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin screamed.

They just saw the Tsunayuki standing, covered in her blood, bleeding in the stomach, head, chest, and waist, and different attribute flames coming from the fresh wounds. Then they turned and saw the guardians, their weapons covered in Tsunayuki's blood.

*Thud*

"YUKI-CHAN/ NEE-CHAN!" The five yelled out, quickly running to Tsunayuki, who fell down.

Tsunayuki felled down, due to her being heavily wounded. Her arms and legs were also wounded, while trying to run away from them. She was heavily breathing, and tried desperately to cure herself with her sky flames.

*Drip*

Suddenly, liquid started to come out of her eyes. They were tears. Not ordinary, translucent tears, but tears of blood. She turned her head toward the noise, and saw her TRUE friends. After the guardians started to leave her one by one, Kyoko, and Haru, started to hang out with Tsunayuki more, after all they did love and care for her. The kids started to cling on to Tsunayuki too.

Right then, the rest of the Vongola, Varia, Millefiore, Arcobaleno, and Chiavarone came.

"SCUM!" the assassins yelled.

"IMOUTO/YUKI-CHAN!" 3 skies cried out.

"TSUNAYUKI!" the rest of the Vongola screamed.

The guardians stood there, while looking angrier than before, and started to tighten their grips on their weapons, while gritting their teeth. Xanxus, Byakuran, and Reborn quickly ran to the girl, who was trying to get up, and breathe. Reborn used his sun flames and started to treat the wounds, while Xanxus used his Flames of Wrath to warm her up, and Byakuran filled her with his sky flames. Then everyone else faced the guardians.

"W-why?" Kyoko asked, with a horrid expression on her face. Ryohei tried to approach his younger sister.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING GUY! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! ESPECIALLY TO YUKI-CHAN?! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Kyoko screeched, angry tears starting to fill to the rim of her eye lids rim.

"THAT'S RIGHT DESU! WHAT DID YUKI-CHAN DID TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS DESU!" Haru added.

"YOU KILLED ONEE-CHAN!" The 3 kids screamed in terror.

"Y-you shan't be f-forgiven. " Basil whispered at first. Then he yelled. "WHAT HAVE THOU DONE! YOU SHAN'T BE FORGIVEN! BE PREPARED TO FACE VONGOLA'S WRATH!"

The rest of the CEDEF members were holding back Iemitsu, who's neck and forehead showed his veins in anger, his hands balled in fists. Even Nono was being stripped from his weapon with the rest of his guardians from other CEDEF members. The Funeral Wreaths were trying to comfort Bluebell, who was crying, while Kikyo, and Zakuro were standing and glaring at the 7.

"Oh-ho. You murdered someone not only dear to Byakuran-sama, but us as well." Kikyo said with a forced smile, his teeth gritting.

"You got that damn right, idjit." Zakuro said with a malice, cold voice.

And right before they all striked, they all heard a loud scream, coming from a familiar woman.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Them

**A/N: NEW UPDATE! YAY! XD THANK YOU REVIEWERS Analanat, and SkyBlue24! But THANK YOU BIG TIME MIA HEARTENT FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! I HOPE I DIDN'T COPY ANYTHING YOURS! You three! please accept the M&M, skittle, cookie and heart! (S) (m) (::) 3 Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving Them

"YU-CHAN!"

Tsunayuki slowly moved her bloody head to the side, and slightly hitched a breath in shock. She saw her mother, Nana, drop her groceries and ran to her. Reborn, Xanxus, and the others surrounding her moved away, except for the kids, who were still crying.

"Yu-chan! What happened?! Who did this to you?! Yu-chan, come on say something! Please, don't leave me!" Nana cried, tears streaming down her face, while cradling Tsunayuki's head.

"M-mom." Tsunayuki croaked, then started to cough.

"Don't say anymore! I'll heal Yu-chan, so please stay strong!" Nana cried out more, only to find colored flames coming out of the wounds. "What in the world- wait a minute. It can't be!" Then Nana turned her head toward the guardians, and the rest of the mafia. Then she bowed her head. "You did this? You- you guardians that Iemitsu chose, and close friends of Tsuna's?"

Everyone flinched after hearing "Tsuna". Nana then snapped her head up, and had tears of hatred, sadness, pain, and anger roll down like water falls, glaring at Iemitsu and the guardians. Then she started to scream at the mafiosi.

"IEMISTU SAWADA! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT CHOOSING THOSE MURDERERS WOULD BE A MISTAKE! BUT, NO! YOU SAID I WAS DREAMING! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES I CAN SEE THE FUTURE, EVEN I KNEW ABOUT REBORN AND THE OTHERS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Nana screeched at Iemistu, making him double in more pain, seeing his daughter dying, while Nana hating him.

Everyone else were in shock by the new information. How does Nana know? Why and what's was she hiding from them? But the information ended up going to their back of their heads, listening to the rest of what Nana was saying.

"AND YOU, YOU SO-CALL 'GUARDIANS'! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER, MY BEAUTFIUL, PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, LIKE A THING! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU THAT MADE YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE IS YOUR SKY, YOUR BOSS, THE HEAD OF YOUR FAMIGLIA! YOU SHOULD , YOU SHould, you should...all...die." Nana cried, holding Tsunayuki more tightly. "Tsu-chan, I 'm sorry, I'm sorry Tsunayuki. I should've ran away when I had the chance. I should've sent you to Fiore, Italy, and meet Makarov, as soon as you were born... but I thought there might be an alternative... I'm-"

"Mama, shut up!" Tsunayuki suddenly yelled, trying to use her flame's strength to stay strong, which so far has been working. "Mama, it's not your fault. It's the mafia's fault. Especially. ESPECIALLY VONGOLA!" Tsunayuki hissed with venom. "I never wanted to be part of this, but I ended up being forced. Everyone thought I was 'Dame', even My. Guardians." She spatted.

This time the guardians snapped, hating to be quiet.

"You think it's our fault Tsuna! If it weren't for you, I would've still had the chance to continue baseball! I would've become a baseball prodigy! But you destroyed my dreams, by making me join your familia!" Yamamoto yelled, shocking them all.

"I EXTREMELY AGREE ! I WOULD'VE BECOME A BOXER! BUT NOW THAT DREAM IS EXTREMELY RUINED! ALSO YOU ENDANGERED MY SISTER, AND NOW SHE HATES ME!" Ryohei agreed.

"I would've been a scientist, and join some of the UMA clubs, but I was forced to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera growled.

"Why you-!" Kyoko, and Nana started.

"You disturbed and endangered the peace of Namimori!" Hibari growled.

"Kufufu, I hate mafia!" Mukuro darkly added.

"You injured me more!" Chrome screamed.

"So what do you-?!" Yamamoto said.

"heh, heh, heh, ha, ha,ha, AHAHAHAHA!" Tsunayuki laughed, sitting up, with the sky flames surrounding her, and supporting her. "It's so funny, I can't stop laughing!" She maniacally laughed.

"Why you-!" Gokudera growled.

"Is that so... all this for revenge! Then... was me saving you from your wrath of your own bombs was a mistake?" Tsunayuki asked darkly, saying it to Gokudera.

Gokudera frozed, his eyes widening in realization. He remembered that moment, where she ran and pushed Gokudera, to save him.

"W-wait, Juuhime, I didn't mean-!"

"What about saving you from committing that petty suicide, Yamamoto? Did you really wanted to die that badly?" Tsunayuki pointed to Yamamoto, who was blubbering about not meaning like that. "Ryohei, I'm sorry you disapprove me being Kyoko's friend, and having to always cure your injuries."

"What?! RYOHEI SASAGAWA!" Kyoko screamed at her brother.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAW IT LIKE THAT SAWADA!" Ryohei, tried to explain.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunayuki roared, making Ryohei flinch. "Hibari, I'll repay you by giving all the money that I earned from the jobs I've been working at. It should cover almost everything, since I've saving it for college and Mukuro, Chrome, I should've left both in the dark, and die like that, since you wish to stay in the dark! So, I'M SORRY!" Tsunayuki yelled.

Chrome gasped, regretting what she said to her savior, and started to cry, while Mukuro just kufu'ed more, out of regret, and Hibari tremble.

"Hahaha! This is just a great soap opera show! And now that the heroine found out about the truth, then she founds out that they aren't her friends! Her family! What a great story! Hey, where's the reporter?! We need one!" Tsunayuki crazed over it. "Now, guess what the heroine says to her so-called friends~! She hates them! Or I should say... I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tsunayuki said at last, until she started to cough again, and ended up lying on the ground again, with Nana trying to use her other powers to cure her.

Suddenly, the Vongola Rings started to glow. It grew brighter, and brighter, until it face away revealing the 1st generation. The 1st generation came out, all looking like they were going to murder them, especially Primo.

"So, this is how it is then... Gokudera Hayato, because you weren't being the storm that DEFENDS his boss, but ATTACKS, you are no longer a bearer to the Storm Vongola Ring, and you will never use your flames and weapons ever again!" G declared, making the Ring fall off by itself, while glowing with the flames the Gokudera uses. But caused the most damage was that Gokudera's weapons were burnt to crisps, no longer use able.

"How-!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, because you weren't there to sooth the sky, but sliced her, you are no longer the bearer of the Rain Vongola Ring, weapon and you shall be stripped of your flame." Asari said, doing the same thing on what G did except completely shattering it to no remnants, making Yamamoto widen his eyes.

Daemon and Alaude did the same thing as well, but with more pain, making them suffer, and regret even more.

"I think I like kids now. Especially this brat, since he supported his boss." Lampo said, with pride in his voice.

Then Primo and the woman turned to Tsunayuki and Nana.

"Nana, it's been a long time." Primo greeted.

"Yes, Giotto-san." Nana said back.

"Then shall I do it?" Primo offered, knowing Nana couldn't be able to do it alone.

"Please do." Nana answered, making everyone wonder what they were talking about.

"Tsunayuki, my heir, the Decima, are you willing to re-live your life, but not part of Vongola, not as Decima, and not meeting these people?" Primo asked, gently touching Tsunayuki's cheek.

Tsunayuki was shocked. Was she able to do that? Was she able to live her life in a better way?

"But what about Mama?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to have her come with you." Primo sadly replied.

Tsunayuki then covered her eyes with her forehand and started cry, but not crystal clear, bloody tears.

"I... I... I want to live Primo. I want to live! But how could I?! It would mean, I would have to leave the Varia, Millefiore, Arcobaleno, Cavallone, and Shimon who loved me! I would have to leave the kids! And I have... have to... I have to leave mama! I don't know any more Primo! What should I do?!" She cried, bloody tears rolling down her face. "I knew that they loved me, not only in romance, but also in love. I just..."

"Shh. Decima, they would want only your happiness, so don't be sad. This will also make you happier than this life time, so what do you think?" Primo persuaded, wanting his beautiful heir to be happy.

"Mama...?" Tsunayuki whispered, but coughed up blood, and a lot of it, drenching her clothes all at once.

"Go Tsuna-chan. I want you to be happy. I'll also explain this to Enma-kun as well." Nana said, pushing her daughter into Primo's arms, that picked her up.

Then Tsunayuki looked up at the Primo with a smile, through her bloody teary eyes.

"Then please give me enough strength to say my last words." She begged, and Primo nodded.

"Thank you Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta for being by myside. Thank you Varia, Arcobaleno, Milliefiore, Cavollone, and Shimon, for loving me as their family. And thank you mom for letting me be your daughter. I love you all, I truly do. But what I'll say next will probably crush some of you, especially Dino, Enma, who is not with us with the rest of his family, Byakuran, Varia, and Reborn. You guys, I love you, I love as in romance love. Thank... cough... you... cough... for... loving... coughcough... me... I love you... cough." Tsunayuki ended, coughing out the the majority of her remaining blood, and started to see black spots.

The said people looked at her in shock, and felt their hearts completely shatter. She loved them. She forgave them. She thanked them. Now how will the make it up to her?! The mafiosi gritted their teeth, while the girls, and kids cried more. Nana wept, and stood up, and hugged Tsunayuki.

"Please live on! Promise me, you will live on!" Nana wept.

"cough, Yes mama." Tsunayuki mumbled, and after that she slumped in Primo's arms, and the last drop of her blood dropped on the ground.

"TSUNAYUKI!" Everyone screamed, including Nono who was silent, since he was trying to solve what was happening.

Then Primo and Tsunayuki glowed and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND AGAIN THANK YOU MIA HEARTENET!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Within History

**A/N: BONJOUR! Long time no see guys! So I finally updated for you! Thank You for the reveiwers, followers, and favoriters for sticking with me! And again, thank you Mia Heartent for reviewing! AAlso, those who were the followers, reviewers, and favoriters you deserve these: (S) (m) (::) 3! And please check out my other stories and REVIEW. AnYwAy Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Within History

Tsunayuki woke-up to see a blue sky above her, while grass and wild flowers surround her, without a sun, nor clouds, but a breeze.

"Tsunayuki-chan…" a soft, melodious voice called her.

She snapped her head to the direction and saw a girl with shiny, wavy blonde hair, wearing a frilly, and lollita, white and pink dress. Her hair pins were pale pink, angel wings, while her boots were white and pink like her dress.

"WH-who are you?" Tsunayuki stuttered, cautious and slightly scarred of the person.

The person just smiled at her softly, and warmly, yet sadly at her.

"Hello Tsunayuki Sawada. My name is Mavis Vermilion, prima of the guild Fairy-Tail. It's nice to finally see my descendent, in my life." The girl, Mavis said, grinning.

Tsunayuki just stared at Mavis, in shock.

"W-what d-do you mean I-I'm your d-d-descendent? And what do you mean by me being your descendent, and prima of this so-called guild Fairy-Tail? M-more, what i-is a guilds? There is no such th-thing i-in m-mafia…." She questioned, stumbling over her words.

Mavis just smiled.

"There is such thing called 'guilds' in the mafia. It's just that no one from the mafia YOU came from knows about. The mafia is actually split into 2 types of groups. There is the famiglia mafia, which uses Dying Will Flames, the one you USED to be part of…" Mavis started, while Tsunayuki flinched by the word "you" and "used".

Mavis, noticing the flinch, gave her apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it must still be a sensitive topic." She apologized.

Tsunayuki just nodded.

"Anyway, back on topic, while there is that group, the other one is the _guild mafia_. This group use Dying Will MAGIC. Using whatever talent we were born with, we use it the same way you would treat it with the flames, except with umm… elements. For example, Ice-Make magic; the use of creating weapons or anything else using ice, Archive-Magic; magic that 'communicates' and 'controls' with their ally's movement, and information. But because of this, this caused war between them. Just one glance or touch, they instantly fought each other, due to rivalry of who was better, and power. That was until 400 years ago…" Mavis trailed off.

Tsunayuki gasped, connecting the dots. "Vongola and Fairy-Tail." She mumbled the answer, while Mavis just nodded.

"That's right." Mavis confirmed. "Due to the severity of the fights that eventually led to war, Primo of Vongola, Giotto, and I became allies and had to use force for both sides to stop. After the fight, we had the used to be one mafia be split into two. In the end, the new created 'famiglia' group was moved to Sicily, while the 'guild' group moved to Sardinia, also known to us as Fiore. A wall, more like an illusion barrier was created to prevent them from meeting again. But, after 360 years later, the barrier shattered, and the two met again, nearly causing another war again. That was until, the Nono of Fairy-Tail, Makarov, and Nono of Vongola, Timoteo, proposed to have his daughter and my descendent Maria Nana Vermilion, marry the external leader of CEDEF, and descendent of Giotto, Iemitsu Sawada, to prevent the war." She explained.

"Wait, Vermilion-san. Mama's name was Maria Nana Vermilion?" Tsunayuki asked, dismayed.

"Yes, Tsunayuki-chan. And don't call me 'Vermilion-san'! It makes me sound old! Call me Mavis! After all, you're my descendent!" Mavis scolded lightly.

"Hai… Mavis…" Tsunayuki awkwardly answered.

"Just call me that from now on! But back on topic. After 10 years of the marriage, you were born. Your mother had the magic to see the future, as well was healing. Yet, because you were born to the famiglia and guild groups that gave your mother two options on deciding your future. Both were supposed to give you happiness, love, and potential. But…" Mavis turned dark with anger. "Those…. bunch of imbeciles were stupid, obsessive and possessive that it had them drown into darkness." That's when Mavis started to shed tears. "It gave me so much *hick* pain, to see my *hick* descendent suffer… I'm so sorry for not being able to get there on time!" She cried.

Tsunayuki just stood still, shocked of what she found out. Finally, after Mavis cried, Mavis looked at Tsunayuki with resolution and determination in her eyes.

"And so I decided with Giotto, that you would get another chance in life. So Tsunayuki, are you ready to re-live your life as Decima of Fairy-Tail?" Mavis asked, with seriousness yet sincerity in her voice.

Tsunayuki had her head down at first, her bangs covering her face. Then slowly, she lifted her head, with her decision shown in her eyes.

"I choose to re-live!" She declared, without wavering.

Mavis grinned. "Very well, Tsunayuki! I wish you good luck living, and may my blessing be with you!"

Tsunayuki smiled with happiness, and felt her eyes close.

"HEY WAKE-UP!" A loud, childish voice rang in her ears.

Snapping her eyes open, she saw a 5 years-old boy with pink hair, wearing a blue-vest, white baggy pants, sandals, and a white and blue scarf.

"Finally, you wake-up! My name is Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! MORE REVIEW, FASTER UPDATE (maybe)**


End file.
